


Silk and Fur

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Tommen is contemplating suicide but didn't commit it yet, tw: Tommen talks about suicide and wanting to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Tommen Baratheon struggles with the crown on his head now Margaery Tyrell died. But when Arya comes to King's Landing to deliver a message from the King in the North he feels something he hasn't felt for a long time. Hope.





	Silk and Fur

The weight of the crown on Tommen’s head was almost unbearable. He wasn’t made to be king. He wasn’t taught to be king. He was a child with a golden jewel who had no idea what ruling actually was. And the worst of all was that he knew all that.

His mother was the true acting queen of Westeros. His council members were the ones deciding what the future would look like. And their vision was far different from his own. 

Not that he knew for sure what he wanted for Westeros. He just knew that he wanted things to be different. If things had been different, Loras Tyrell wouldn’t have been punished for love. If things had been different, there wouldn’t have been a trial and Margaery Tyrell would still be alive. If things had been different the crown on his head wouldn’t weigh half as much.

“What is a king doing this far away from home?” A young girl with shoulder long black hair cocked her head when she saw him. Her face was somehow familiar and yet he couldn’t quite remember where he knew the girl from. “It's dangerous for kings these days. They die like flies.” She wielded a thin, but pointy weapon and nonchalantly threw the sword over her shoulder.

Tommen shrugged. “Margaery is dead. My sister is dead. My mother wants to turn me into someone I don’t want to be. Maybe I should just jump from the highest tower to end my life too so she can officially claim the crown.”

The girl in front of him raised her eyebrows. “Really? You’re just gonna give up because life is a little bad?”

“A little bad?” Tommen furrowed his eyebrows. “Did you hear what I just said?”

“I did.” The girl nodded. “My father was beheaded. My mother and brother slaughtered at a wedding. My other brother was killed in a stupid game. My sister was raped and tortured. My half brother died too, but he returned to life…” She raised her eyebrows. “And I didn’t even start the list of things I’ve been through ever since the last time I’ve seen you.”

“Arya…” The name all of a sudden returned to his memory and he glanced at the girl in front of him. The last time he had seen her she had been forced to wear silk and dresses. 

Now she wore armour and fur. Probably because there was no one left to forbid her to be who she secretly had always wanted to be. Mockingly she bowed for him. “I have a letter for your mother. Or you. But since you stated that she’s the one technically ruling, I assume it’s for her.”

“But I’m still the king.” He reached out his hand and with a smile Arya placed the scroll in it. “Even though it doesn’t always feel like it…” He murmured when he unfolded the paper and his eyes read the message Jon Snow, just crowned King in the North, had sent him. “He wants an audience with me and my mom?” He looked up. “Is he here to bent the knee?”

“No.” Arya shook her head firmly. “Your mom isn’t his type.” She smirked. “It's a long story about dead people coming back to life, but not like Jon, but with blue eyes and without any human emotions.” She shifted her weight. “I don’t want to scare you, but maybe your wish to die might come true anyway without you having to do it yourself.”

“Are you mocking me now?” Tommen crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I wouldn’t dare mock a king.” Arya smiled once more. “It would help if said king would actually act like a king.”

“I tried!” Tommen raised his voice and he fought against the tears burning in his eyes. “With Margaery! I tried! And now she and Loras are dead!”

“And they wouldn’t have been without you trying?”

Tommen wanted to yell no, but the word didn’t want to leave his throat. Deep down he knew that the outcome would have been the same.

His mother had wanted the Tyrells dead and gone. She would have found a way, one way or another.

“See?” Arya stepped a little closer towards him. “Life sucks. I know. But that doesn’t mean you should stop trying. We all mess up. We all make mistakes. I almost gave up my name.” She said it without a hint of emotion. It was just as scary as it was admirable. “But keep trying until you find a way.”

“I'm out of ways…” Tommen shook his head. He knew that he should take this letter to his mother to write an official response, but for some reason he wanted to talk with Arya a little longer. 

“Are you?” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Or are you simply afraid to try something new?” 

Tommen swallowed. He had never been very creative or original. He had never needed to be. Jeoffrey would be King and he and Myrcella would marry and settle somewhere else. He was never meant to rule. “I wasn’t meant to be king.”

“Robb and Jon weren’t either.” Arya let her glance wander over the boy and Tommen was all of a sudden too aware of his not so royal stance. 

Quickly he straightened his back and lifted his chin. “Tell me everything you know.” He spoke firmly. “Teach me how to be a king, if you know so much about it.”

Casually Arya wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “That almost sounded and looked like a true king.” She smiled at him and for the first time in a long while Tommen felt something pleasant.

Hope.

“A good king is confident. He knows what he wants and he wants it now.”

“I want you to come with me to King’s Landing.” Tommen said the words before thinking them through.

“And what if I say I can’t do so? King’s Landing is dangerous for me. My family needs me.” Arya had the tip of her tongue between her lips, but Tommen hesitated. “Come on, Tommen. You’re a king. Say it!”

“I don’t want to be that kind of king.” He shook his head.

“Then nothing is ever gonna change and your mother will keep on ruling in your place.” Arya pulled her arm back and all of a sudden Tommen felt vulnerable and weak. “I’ll go back to Winterfell, unless you say it.” She turned around and Tommen looked after her. She walked slowly, giving him time and it was just when he was afraid that she was already too far away from him that he found the courage to say it.

“As your King I command you to come with me to King’s Landing.”

Arya looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. “You’re not my king, Tommen.” She winked and Tommen dropped his shoulders.

“Please? I need help. Your help.” He clearly did.

But, with a smile on her face Arya turned around and walked back to him.


End file.
